Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to closures for containers, including vials and the like, containing liquid pharmaceutical medicaments or other products. The present invention is directed to a closure for containing and delivering a pharmaceutical product. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a closure that permits the introduction and withdrawal of fluid from a container using an instrument having a blunt luer fitting or connector, such as a luer lock syringe or other fluid transfer device.
Many pharmaceutical products are delivered to pharmacies in sealed containers such as glass or plastic vials, glass or plastic bottles, and flexible bags. Such containers can contain a powdered or lyophilized formulation of a pharmaceutical product that must be reconstituted prior to administration to a patient. In addition, such containers can contain a solution or suspension formulation of a pharmaceutical product that can be withdrawn from the container and administered directly to a patient, for example, by parenteral administration.
Most pharmaceutical vials are sealed by a pierceable stopper which is press-fit into the mouth of the vial to thereby isolate the contents of the vial from the vial""s external environment. In order to access the pharmaceutical product within the vial, it is necessary either to pierce the stopper or to remove the stopper from the vial. However, removal of the stopper results in exposure of the pharmaceutical product to the external environment, thereby compromising the sterility and/or stability of the pharmaceutical product within the vial. For this reason, it often is preferable to access the pharmaceutical product by piercing the stopper.
A conventional syringe can be used to add a diluent to the vial and/or to withdraw liquid from the vial. The syringe has a hollow cannula or needle which is pushed through the stopper and into communication with the liquid. The syringe plunger can be depressed to dispense a diluent into the vial or pulled outwardly to draw liquid from the vial into the syringe.
The piercing of vial stoppers typically has been achieved through the use of sharp, small-bored needles. Standard hypodermic syringe needles are particularly useful for this purpose because they allow the pharmaceutical product to be aseptically withdrawn from the vial and parenterally administered directly to a patient using a single device, thereby minimizing risk of contamination of the pharmaceutical product.
While the above-described conventional system has long been used with satisfactory results, it is not without disadvantages. A fundamental disadvantage is the necessity of using a syringe with a sharp needle. This exposes the medical professional to the possibility of being accidently pricked by the syringe needle. In addition to the undesirable injury resulting from such an accidental needle prick, there may be a risk of contamination of the needle by the medical professional. If the medical professional violates safe procedures and continues to use a contaminated syringe to withdraw the liquid medicament from the vial and administer it to a patient, there is a risk of transmitting the contaminant to the patient.
In addition, if the syringe needle is used to inject the liquid medicament into a patient, there is a danger that the medical professional could accidentally be pricked by the needle following the injection of the patient. This could expose the medical professional to contamination from the patient, especially pathogens carried in blood.
In many cases it is necessary to clean the outer surface of the vial stopper prior to piercing in order to reduce the risk of infection to the patient. This requires the medical professional to perform two distinct steps in order to withdraw the pharmaceutical product from the vial.
It would be desirable to provide an improved closure system that would permit withdrawal of liquid medicament from a closed vial without requiring the use of a syringe having an exposed, sharp needle.
It would also be advantageous to provide such an improved system which can provide simple and rapid access to the liquid medicament contained within the vial.
Preferably, such an improved system should accommodate current product designs and manufacturing techniques to as great an extent as possible. Also, it would be desirable if such an improved system could be employed with conventional, luer lock syringes. Further, such an improved system should preferably accommodate the design of components that can be manufactured at very low cost, with mass production techniques, with low product reject rates, and with high reliability.
Additionally, it would be desirable if the improved design could be easily operated to establish a reliable communication between the syringe or other luer lock transfer device and the liquid medicament in the vial in a way that would minimize the possibility of interrupted withdrawal flow or reduced withdrawal flow.
Further, it would be beneficial if such an improved design could provide evidence of tampering.
The present invention provides an improved container stopper penetrator, a novel process for making a penetrator, and an improved container cap assembly with an integral stopper penetrator which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a piercing member or penetrator is provided for being disposed in a cavity of a housing over a stopper that occludes the mouth of a container. The penetrator is adapted for piercing or penetrating the stopper upon movement of the penetrator into the stopper.
In one embodiment, a penetrator is stamped from sheet metal. The sheet metal is formed to define a shank having a length, a groove extending along its length, and a pointed distal end. The sheet metal is also formed to define a bearing plate extending from the shank at an end opposite the pointed distal end. In a preferred embodiment, the sheet metal is further formed to provide at least a first guide wall extending from the shank intermediate the pointed distal end and the bearing plate.
According to a method aspect of the invention, the metal penetrator is fabricated in a number of processing steps. A plurality of progressive die stations are provided, and each die station comprises an associated complementary punch and die. A planar strip of sheet metal is indexed to incrementally advance progressively between the punches and dies. Each die station is operated after each incremental advancement of the sheet metal strip to effect relative movement between the associated punch and die so as to sever and separate regions of the strip. This process defines a bearing plate portion and a pointed shank portion of the penetrator. Preferably, an extending guide wall portion is also formed.
In a preferred form of the method, the die stations are operated to define part of the periphery of at least one of the stamped metal portions at one of the stations and to define another part of the periphery of that portion at another, downstream station. Further, some of the stations also effect deformation of the metal strip by bending the shank portion into a configuration defining a convex surface and a concave surface oriented along a longitudinal axis. Other stations effect deformation of the metal strip by bending the bearing plate portion out of the plane of the strip. Preferably, a guide wall portion is also bent into a configuration extending out of the plane of the strip to define a guide surface that is generally parallel to the longitudinal axis.
According to another aspect of the invention, another embodiment of a penetrator is molded from a plastic material as a unitary structure. The molded penetrator includes a shank molded from plastic material, and the shank has a distal end defining a point. The penetrator also has a hub at the end of the shank opposite the shank distal end. The hub is molded from the plastic material so that it is unitary with the shank, and the hub defines an upper end of the penetrator. The hub and shank together define a transfer passage extending from the upper end to the pointed distal end. The transfer passage opens from the hub at the upper end and opens from the shank at the pointed distal end.
The invention includes a third embodiment of a penetrator for a container stopper. The third embodiment of the penetrator comprises a hollow needle having a base end and a pointed distal end. The penetrator further includes a hub of plastic material molded around the needle base end. In a preferred form of the third embodiment of the penetrator, the hub has an upper, smaller diameter cylindrical portion and a lower, larger diameter cylindrical portion.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a cap assembly is provided for a container which has an upper portion defining a mouth occluded by a stopper having a top end. The cap assembly includes a hollow housing. The housing defines a lower end adapted to be mounted on the container, an upper end, and an internal cavity opening at the housing upper and at the housing lower end.
The cap assembly further includes a penetrator that is disposed in the housing cavity. The penetrator has a lower, pointed, distal end and has an upper end adapted to be engaged by the distal end of the transfer device male member when the transfer device is moved into the housing. The penetrator defines a fluid transfer passage extending from the penetrator upper end to the penetrator pointed distal end. The penetrator is moveable between a retracted position completely within the housing cavity and an extended position in which the penetrator projects from the housing cavity at the housing lower end.
The cap assembly also includes a removable cap disposed on, and sealingly engaged with, the exterior of the housing so as to seal the housing cavity at the housing upper end.
Finally, the cap assembly includes a ferrule disposed over a radially outwardly extending flange of the lower end of the housing. The ferrule has a skirt adapted to be received on the container around both the stopper and the upper portion of the container. The skirt is preferably metal so that it can be crimped into engagement with the upper portion of the container to hold the ferrule and housing to the container with the penetrator and cap carried by the housing.
The cap assembly provides a sterile protective covering for the container stopper.
The cap assembly can also include tamper-evident features.
The cap assembly can be manufactured reliably and at low cost.
Importantly, the cap assembly readily connects to a conventional male luer. The penetrator within the cap assembly readily pierces the vial stopper, but the distal, piercing end of the penetrator is never exposed. This eliminates or minimizes the likelihood that a medical professional will be accidently pricked by a sharp, pointed component when handling the cap assembly and withdrawing a medicament from the container.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.